


Hold me in your arms

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, just some sweet bbangnyu for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Chanhee likes the warmth of Younghoon’s arms.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 70





	Hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a super short bbangnyu fluff one shot because bbangnyu <333333
> 
> -sonja

It doesn’t take long for Chanhee to crawl into bed after the older lays down to sleep. He needs his warmth, his touch, his comfort. He snuggles close to Younghoon under the covers as the older’s arms snake around his waist. It always goes like this. Younghoon says he’s tired and goes to lay down while Chanhee finishes up whatever he’s doing, but more often than not does his previous task go unfinished as he decides to crawl in bed with his boyfriend instead. 

“Tired are we Hee?” Younghoon softly asks as Chanhee nuzzles his head is the space between his head and his chest. “Not really,” He pauses. “I just wanted to be close to you.” Chanhee mumbles. Younghoon smiles into the dark but doesn't reply. He places a sweet, gentle kiss on the crown of Chanhee’s head. “You could’ve just said you wanted to cuddle Chanhee.” Younghoon says with a small chuckle.

In the darkness of the room Younghoon can’t see Chanhee pout but he just knows that the younger is pouting. “You’re annoying.” Chanhee sleepily mumbles. His eyes grow heavy as Younghoon holds him gently in his arms.

“I know.” Younghoon softly chuckles. They lay in silence for a little while longer. It’s not like either one of them really had anything to say. They just need each other, that’s all. The warmth of Younghoon’s arms holding Chanhee’s small frame so close the younger can hear his heart steadily beating. Chanhee’s light hold on Younghoon’s shirt tightens just a bit as he snuggles closer. 

Cuddling is the one thing that the couple always fall back on. Whether it be after a long day or a petty fight. Cuddling seems to fix it all. Maybe it was the intimacy of cuddling, the closeness that they’d always have each other in their arms. 

A sigh escapes Chanhee’s lips as his eyes flutter closed. Tenderly, he rubs his hands over Chanhee’s back, quickly lulling the younger into a light sleep. Younghoon smiles to himself when he feels Chanhee’s breath come to a steady pace. The younger always falls asleep in his arms. He likes it that way. Again, he places another gentle kiss on the crown of Chanhee’s head before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. “I love you Chanhee.” The older softly mumbles. He begins to fall asleep before he can hear Chanhee quietly mumble four words back to him. 

_ “I love you too.” _ Chanhee mumbles, half asleep but just awake enough to hear his boyfriend's sincere words. And just like that, they fall asleep. Holding each other in their arms as if they would break if they let go.


End file.
